


You're A Real Pain, But I Like You

by AlecWrites



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Neopronouns, Valentine's Day, Yamaguchi has a crush, ai/aim/aeir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: "Oooo~freckles has some attitude," Terushima cheered. Before quickly returning to aeir task. Ai smiles over at Yamaguchi, who is fluffing up tissue paper as shoving it into Valentine's themed gift bags. Terushima can't help but admire the amount of passion that Yamaguchi is putting into this project.
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633693
Kudos: 59





	You're A Real Pain, But I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose.

The two of them sat down in front of T.V wrapping boxes full of nothing. Sugawara was hosting Valentine's event and Terushima and Yamaguchi were volunteered to do decorations. Neither they particularly wanted to be making decorations but Yamaguchi was much more focused on the task than Yuuji was. 

"Hey, freckles can we take a break," Yuuji asked leaning back on aeir hands and sprawling aeir legs out in front of them. 

"It's Yamaguchi, and no, we need to get this done. The faster we get it done the sooner we can take a break- _ blondie," _ Yamaguchi said applying a layer of tape over the box that was now decorated in a red wrapping paper with hearts sprinkled around saying 'love'. 

"Oooo~freckles has some attitude," Terushima cheered. Before quickly returning to aeir task. Ai smiles over at Yamaguchi, who is fluffing up tissue paper as shoving it into Valentine's themed gift bags. Terushima can't help but admire the amount of passion that Yamaguchi is putting into this project. 

Yamaguchi sets the bag aside and collapses against the couch. "I don't want to do this anymore," Yamaguchi said, throwing an arm over his face.

"Aww what happened, you just tried to convince me to keep going."

"There's too much red and love everywhere," Yamaguchi said. 

"Aw come on, aren't you seeing that tall guy with the glasses?" Terushima asked, leaning against the couch with Yamaguchi. 

"Tsukki!! God no!! He's my best friend!" Yamaguchi said throwing his hands in front of his face. 

"Oh, I didn't know. You guys seemed closer than just friends."

"Well, we're childhood friends, the only person I've ever really been close too," Yamaguchi said putting his hand in his lap. 

"Alright, anyone you're interested in?" Yuuji asked with a smirk. 

"Yeah, but they're too much of an idiot to notice," Yamaguchi admitted with a scoff. 

"Woah, it's not Hinata, is it? Or Kageyama?" Terushima asked suddenly interested. 

"No one I went to Karasuno with-" Yamaguchi said, lifting another gift bag and folding it out. 

"Shit okay, is it, someone, I know?" Terushima asked, seemingly forgetting the decorations. 

"Yeah, I'd say you know them pretty well," Yamaguchi said with a smile, and a soft giggle he couldn't hold back. 

Terushima sighed as ai ran aeir hand through aeir hair. Terushima hated it when he couldn't guess things. Ai was pretty smart, and aeir levels of dedication were usually possible by questioning, however, ai was just kinda tired. 

Yamaguchi stood up suddenly and went to the kitchen to grab a couple of drinks. Water for Yamaguchi and a soda for Yuuji. The blond took the soda graciously and smiled toward Yamaguchi sweetly. Yamaguchi managed a weak smile before looking away, Terushima couldn’t help but think that Yamaguchi was cute. 

Maybe an hour had passed since they kick-started the decoration again, this time in hyper speed. They got so much done that Sugawara isn’t going to know where to put all of the decoration. They were working on banners now, cutting out little people and painting them red and pink and sticking them together. They worked steadily moving each little person onto a string and working on the next. This was starting to get out of hand. Terushima had about 4 paper cuts already and Yamaguchi was getting paper scraps all over himself that he refused to pick up. 

Hints Yuuji’s paper cuts.

Somewhere in the midst of working the two got really close. Not entirely too close for comfort because Yamaguchi seemed very relaxed when his shoulder brushed Terushima idly whenever aeir shifted or moved. Yamaguchi wasn’t complaining in the slightest. “Terushima can you hand me the-'' when Yamaguchi turned his head and his body, Terushima was already facing him, holding a pair of scissors in aeir hand. They were definitely close because as ai did so Terushima’s lips brushed against Yamaguchi’s gently and the brunette inhaled sharply and a blush spread across his face. They froze, Yuuji searching Yamaguchi’s eyes and Yamaguchi’s quivering with obvious need. So Yuuji leaned back slightly and brushed aeir lips against Yamaguchi’s this time with purpose. Closing aeir eyes and closing aeir lips around Tadashi’s bringing him into a kiss. Yamaguchi kissed aim back with much more need than Terushima intended but ai went along with it. Slipping a hand around Yamaguchi’s waist, embracing him.


End file.
